Je continuerai à me battre
by Gurisa
Summary: Swan et Justin sont cousins et partagent un rêve. Ils publieraient ensemble dans le monde moldu et dans le monde sorcier un livre écrit par Justin et illustré par Swan. Mais leur rêve va être rendu impossible par des individus qui vont anéantir tous les espoirs de Swan en l'envoyant à l'hôpital où elle apprendra qu'elle ne dessinerait plus jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**« Je continuerai à me battre. »**

 _Bonjour le monde! bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfiction! Alors je sais que Seamus est annoncé comme personnage, mais il ne sera pas présent tout de suite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, son tour viendra!_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours positifs ou négatifs!_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _PS : personnages et univers appartiennent à la grande J K Rowling._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Vivre et mourir.

Swan était une jeune moldue dont le cousin était sorcier. Elle était avec lui quand il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, et tous deux n'en revenaient pas. En effet, si Swan était moldue, son cousin Justin était également né moldu. Seulement, le sort avait décidé qu'il aurait droit à ce dont magnifique qu'est la magie. La jeune fille d'à peine 11 ans avait été jalouse, se demandant longtemps pourquoi elle n'avait pas reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, mais maintenant, tout ce qu'elle attendait était le retour de son cousin à chaque vacance. Il lui racontait tout ce qu'il se passait dans son école, les gens qu'il rencontrait, les cours, les professeurs, les salles communes, le Quidditch… Il la faisait rêver. Il adorait lui raconter tout de son école, il l'emmenait dans son univers en décrivant chaque détail, et elle… Elle dessinait. Elle prenait en compte chaque détail que lui donnait Justin, de la forme à la couleur, de la hauteur à la largeur, du jaune au bleu, du rouge au vert.

Elle avait toujours très bien dessiné, et Justin l'avait toujours admirée pour ça. Il savait qu'elle l'avait jalousé pour avoir été capable de magie, mais il pensait que le dessin était sa magie à elle. Elle était magnifique quand elle se concentrait pour représenter un tout petit détail, quand elle fronçait les sourcils en se demandant si Poudlard ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'elle venait de dessiner.

Le premier dessin qu'elle avait fait de Poudlard était la cérémonie de répartition, quand son cousin s'était retrouvé avec le Choixpeau Magique sur la tête. Il avait suffi que Justin lui écrive rapidement comment s'était déroulée la répartition pour qu'elle réussisse un dessin réaliste, représentant aussi bien l'expression anxieuse de Justin attendant le verdict que celle réfléchie du vieux Choixpeau. Le deuxième dessin était Justin à la table des Poufsouffles, tout vêtu de jaune et de noir, riant avec ses nouveaux camarades. Le troisième avait été l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Et ainsi, à chaque lettre de Justin pendant sa première année elle avait dessiné. Quand il était revenu, elle avait dessiné le Poudlard Express pendant qu'il le lui décrivait, et ensemble ils étaient parvenus à un résultat qui fit découvrir un peu de la magie de Poudlard à Swan.

Quand Justin était allé à Poudlard au lieu de cette école de riche pour prodiges en allant contre l'avis de sa mère, Swan se décida à choisir sa propre voie, comme son cousin. Ses parents voulaient, tout comme ceux de Justin, qu'elle fasse une très bonne école, de longues études, et qu'elle devienne médecin. Mais ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé c'était d'être artiste. Elle voulait dessiner, peindre, représenter le monde qui se reflétait dans son cerveau, ce que ses yeux voyaient. Alors, sans concerter ses parents, elle s'inscrivit dans la meilleure école d'art qu'elle connaissait, celle à laquelle avait toujours voulu entrer. Elle eut l'impression cependant de dessiner toujours la même personne, dans des postures différentes, à la demande de son cousin. Il disait que ce garçon s'appelait Cédric, et qu'il était l'homme le plus éblouissant de tout Poudlard. Pendant toute l'année, il répéta à Swan que Cédric était génial, très généreux, qu'il était un vrai ami. Elle finit par lui dire de lui demander de sortir avec lui s'il l'aimait tant. Elle n'avait jamais reçu de réponse.

Mais ce qu'il se passa en deuxième année à Poudlard terrifia littéralement Swan. Quelqu'un voulait tuer tous les nés-moldus, elle ne voulait pas perdre son cousin, et pourtant il serait en ligne de mire. Elle croisa les doigts très fort pour lui, pour sa survie, pour qu'elle ne perde pas sa famille la plus proche. Cette année-là, elle ne dessina pas Poudlard. Mais quand son cousin revint, bel et bien vivant, à la fin de l'année, non seulement elle lui sauta dans les bras et pleura pendant des jours, mais en plus de cela elle lui demanda de l'aider à dessiner toute l'année qu'elle avait loupée. Elle dessina tout, allant du duel entre Potter et Malefoy qui avait fait si peur à son cousin, au Basilic si terrifiant, en passant par Justin pétrifié à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier avait beau lui répéter que c'était glauque, elle avait insisté pour qu'un jour il puisse tout raconter à ses petits-enfants. Comme s'il avait envie de leur raconter quelque chose comme ça…

En troisième année, elle trouva l'évasion d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban particulièrement excitante malgré le danger de mort imminent qui semblait se refermer sur Poudlard. Elle voulait toujours plus de détails, s'imaginant à quoi pouvait ressembler ce Sirius Black après 12 années dans une prison sorcière. Elle l'imagina plein de balafres, musclé comme un rugbyman, chauve à la mâchoire carrée… Mais Justin la détrompa vite. Il savait très bien qu'elle lui en voudrait s'il lui envoyait l'avis de recherche où figurait la tête de Black, alors il lui avait écrit une longue lettre détaillée, où il décrivait l'avis de recherche. Et à peine trois jours plus tard une chouette lui avait apporté le dessin réalisé par Swan. Il était sidéré de voir à quel point elle avait su changer la représentation mentale qu'elle s'était faite de l'homme en cavale, en ajoutant même des détails que Justin n'avait pas mentionnés mais qui pourtant correspondait au personnage. Il avait été tellement fier de sa cousine, qu'il avait montré le dessin à tous ses camarades Poufsouffles, qui ne jugeraient pas sa cousine moldue. Et parmi eux se trouvait Cédric. Cédric qui avait une fois de plus fait l'objet de plusieurs lettres, surtout en début d'année : « Cédric est Préfet ! Je suis très satisfait ! Il est fait pour nous représenter tous ! Il est un très bon Leader, un très bon attrapeur… D'ailleurs, je t'ai dit qu'il était aussi Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

En quatrième année, ce fut au tour de Justin d'être excité. Et cette fois-ci par un évènement nettement moins macabre. Enfin, supposé être moins macabre. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il avait appris l'existence de ce tournoi à la rentrée et il avait tout de suite écrit à sa cousine lui annonçant qu'elle serait « obligée de dessiner tous les détails de toutes les épreuves ». Elle avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à le faire sachant que son cousin était rarement aussi autoritaire concernant ses dessins, et elle y avait mis tout son cœur. Seulement, quand il rentra à la fin de l'année après un silence radio effrayant de plusieurs jours, le cœur de Swan se brisa. Il était pâle, en pleurs. Elle aurait voulu lui donner ses dessins pour lui remonter le moral, mais elle se doutait que tout avait un rapport avec le fameux Tournoi. Pourtant elle savait qu'il n'avait pas pu participer, qu'il était trop jeune. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, alors avait décidé de lui laisser le temps. Il fallut un bon mois pour que Justin se décide à lui parler, à vider son sac, sa peine, ses peurs… L'Homme de sa Maison qu'il idolâtrait par-dessus tout était mort. Quand Swan apprit cela, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Après toutes les lettres qu'elle avait reçues concernant ce Préfet et Capitaine de Quidditch, elle avait fini par développer une sorte d'affection pour lui. Et elle savait tout le bien que pensait Justin de ce garçon. Il se mura de nouveau dans le silence pendant des jours, jours pendant lesquels Swan dessina, dessina, dessina… Sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle voulait Le représenter dans toute sa splendeur pour que son cousin puisse se rappeler. Elle voulait aussi faire un dessin qui représenterait le deuil, car elle savait que ce moment difficile son cousin voudrait s'en rappeler toute sa vie. Elle ne le lui montrerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt, mais elle le garderait précieusement pour lui. Un matin, Justin s'était levé et avait trouvé une feuille format A1 sur son bureau. Il l'avait retournée, et là se tenait Cédric. Grand, beau, fier, le regard haut mais empli de cette générosité caractéristique chez lui, et vivant. Il souriait, se tenant de trois quart et regardant au loin. Il était beau, magnifiquement beau. Il avait son insigne de Capitaine qui trônait fièrement à côté de son badge de Préfet. Il portait les robes jaunes et noires de Poufsouffle, sur lesquelles étaient écrits tous les noms qu'avait un jour mentionnés Justin dans les lettres qu'il envoyait à Swan. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Justin laissa couler quelques larmes, alors qu'un léger sourire ému naissait sur ses lèvres.

Et puis il fallut qu'il retourne en cours malgré la douleur de la perte. Mais bientôt Swan apprit que beaucoup de choses se passaient à Poudlard et que la douleur de la mort de Cédric n'avait plus sa place dans le capharnaüm qui régnait là-bas. Alors pour détendre son cousin, elle lui racontait comment elle dessinait des caricatures absolument « fascinantes » sur les « grands professeurs de Poudlard, dont cette chère Madame Ombrage ». Elle lui envoya une lettre dans laquelle elle avait glissé un dessin de son école à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas faire passer des dessins de l'Armée de Dumbledore à Justin vu que tous les hiboux étaient interceptés alors elle faisait autrement. Et quand il revint, il lui raconta comment Harry leur avait appris tous ces sorts magnifiques qui un jour leur sauveraient la vie.

Puis vint la sixième année. Swan avait fini son école d'Art, et faisait cette année une professionnalisation en peinture réaliste. Elle avait moins de temps pour dessiner Poudlard, mais elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de dessins, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de choses à dessiner. De plus, elle ne reçut pas beaucoup de lettre de Justin, tout était calme parait-il. Sauf Harry Potter qui semblait s'agiter seul dans son coin. Mais au milieu de l'année, l'impensable se produisit.

Une fille à l'école où Swan prenait des cours de peinture réaliste se fit attaquer au motif qu'elle était « lesbienne, c'est dégueulasse ! ». Swan n'avait pas pu rester là sans rien faire, elle était venue en aide à la jeune fille. Mais cela avait eu une conséquence. L'autre fille avait pu s'enfuir, pendant que Swan prenait les coups à sa place. Elle entendit vaguement des gens crier autour, elle ne sentait même plus les coups, elle savait qu'elle partait alors que les sons devenaient plus distants. Le dernier son qu'elle entendit fût la sirène des pompiers.


	2. Chapter 2

« Je continuerai à me battre ».

Chapitre 2 : Quand la mort nous tend les bras.

Justin ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela arrivait encore. Il avait perdu Cédric. Il allait perdre Swan. Sa Swan. Son magnifique petit cygne. Elle était son modèle, elle l'avait toujours tiré vers le haut. Elle avait été là quand Cédric ne l'était plus. Il n'était pas proche de sa famille sauf d'elle. Il la considérait en quelque sorte comme sa seule famille. Elle était sa bonne étoile, son ange gardien, elle était elle. Elle était Swan.

Et là, sa Swan, sa toute petite Swan… Etalée dans ce grand lit blanc, elle semblait fragile, frêle si petite… Il savait qu'il devait la protéger, et pourtant il s'était éloigné. Il aurait dû écouter sa mère et aller dans cette école au lieu de prendre ses distances en allant à Poudlard. Au moins là-bas il aurait pu veiller sur elle comme il faut. S'il avait été là-bas, elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle était pâle comme la neige, pure comme la colombe, et pourtant elle était entachée de sang.

« Elle s'est battue. »

La seule phrase qu'avaient prononcée les parents de Swan, « Elle s'est battue ». Mais Swan ne se battait pas sans raison, elle n'était pas violente. Justin n'avait pas pu se retenir et avait répondu sur un ton sec :

« Pour moi, elle a plutôt l'air de quelqu'un qu'on a battu sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se défendre. »

Il avait accompagné sa réponse d'un regard noir, avant de retourner toute son attention sur sa cousine allongée inconsciente dans cette chambre impersonnelle. Elle était dans le coma. Dans un coma profond. Elle était dans un sal état. Un état critique. Justin la perdait, il le savait.

« Elle a subi de très graves dommages corporels, aucune zone de son corps n'a été épargnée. Si elle était consciente, elle souffrirait tellement qu'elle en perdrait connaissance. Alors, pour le moment, mieux vaut pour elle qu'elle soit dans le coma. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous dire quand elle se réveillera, ni si elle se réveillera un jour. Pour le moment, son pronostic vital est en jeu. Mais je vous promets que nous ferons tout notre possible pour que Mademoiselle Fletchey se rétablisse, et avec le moins de séquelles possibles. Vous devez savoir, elle gardera des séquelles graves si elle se réveille. Sa main droite a été très touchée, on l'a déjà amputée d'un doigt, mais il se pourrait qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais l'utiliser, comme il se pourrait qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher, ou même parler. »

Le médecin avait dit ça d'un ton calme, et Justin avait dû se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Si elle survivait, elle ne serait plus pareille. Elle n'aurait plus sa joie de vivre, elle ne pourrait plus dessiner, plus peindre… Son rêve serait hors d'atteinte pour toujours. En pensant cela, Justin laissa couler ses larmes, et cria pour elle. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu pour il ne savait quoi. Pour tout ce qui avait été pris sans que rien ne soit donné. A ce rêve qu'ils avaient eu, et qui ne se réaliserait pas.

« Tu sais, Just', j'adore quand tu racontes ta vie à Poudlard, et j'adore dessiner ce que tu me comtes. Plus tard, je veux peindre des illustrations pour une histoire que tu me conterais, en racontant tous les détails, comme dans tes lettres. Tu serais l'auteur, et moi l'illustrateur. Et ensemble, nous pourrions réunir nos deux mondes. Notre livre paraîtrait chez les moldus dans le genre fantastique, et pour le faire éditer chez les sorciers, tu insufflerais un peu de magie à mes dessins pour qu'ils prennent vie. Tu sais, comme ces photos que tu m'as montrées et dont les personnages sont capables de se mouvoir par eux-mêmes ! »

Elle lui avait dit ça il y a quatre ans. Quatre ans pendant lesquels elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour parvenir à réaliser leur rêve, quatre ans où elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de s'entrainer, quatre ans où elle avait excellé. Tout ça pour rien. Elle ne pourrait plus dessiner. Elle ne pourrait plus utiliser sa main. Elle avait un doigt en moins.

« Hé Just' ! Regarde, j'ai dessiné Harry ! Tu penses que j'ai fait la cicatrice au bon endroit ? Et dans le bon sens ? Je pense que ses cheveux devraient être un peu plus longs, et un peu plus ébouriffés aussi. Je ne savais pas si je devais le faire avec ou sans son insigne de Capitaine, alors je ne l'ai pas mis, comme ça je peux te demander ton avis. Alors ? »

A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Elle était si passionnée, elle posait énormément de questions pour atteindre la perfection, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Elle vivait par le dessin, elle vivait pour le dessin… Comment allait-elle faire à son réveil ? Allait-elle seulement se réveiller ?

« Just' ! Just' ! J'ai dessiné Pattenrond ! Il est mignon, hein ? »

« Just' ! Hey, Just' ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Juuuuust' ! J'ai réussi ! Je vais aller dans cette école où je voulais tant aller ! Papa et maman ne vont pas être contents quand ils vont se rendre compte que j'ai fait ça dans leurs dos… Mais je vais enfin faire ce que je veux de ma vie, je vais faire ce que j'aime ! Tu vois, j'ai pris modèle sur toi ! »

« Yaaaa ! J'ai validé mon année ! Je suis… Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… Sixième de ma promo ! Je suis trop heureuse ! Tu te rends compte ? Sixième ! Je suis dans le top 10 ! »

« Just'… J'ai baissé au classement… Je suis 13ème… Mais je ne vais pas me décourager ! Je vais m'entrainer et faire encore mieux ! Je serai la reine dans ce milieu, ils se mettront tous à genoux et lècheront mes chaussures ! »

« Je suis remontée ! Je suis septième maintenant ! Je suis toujours une place en-dessous par rapport au premier classement mais bon… Je crois que je vais arrêter de me focaliser là-dessus, parce que je ne dessine plus pour les bonnes raisons. Je vais revenir aux sources. Il ressemble à quoi Ron ? »

« JUST' ! JE VAIS FAIRE MA PROFESSIONNALISATION EN PEINTURE REALISTE ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai été prise ! Ho mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu mon DIEU ! Dios mios ! Deus pater noster et in terra pax ominibus ! Wou ! Taquet taquet ! Je suis trop heureuse ! »

En repensant à tous ces moments passés avec Swan, Justin s'effondra sur le lit de sa cousine. Elle avait ce feu qui brûlait en elle, toujours. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Sa folie quand elle était heureuse, ses crises de fou-rire quand Justin lui racontait les maladresses des uns et des autres en cours de potion, ses larmes quand il avait perdu Cédric, son sourire quand il l'avait remerciée pour son dessin… Tout cela allait lui manquer. Il savait que ce qu'elle allait découvrir allait la changer à jamais, et qu'il ne retrouverait plus en elle ce bonheur candide qu'il aimait tant. La vie l'avait trouvée joyeuse et pleine d'énergie, ces bâtards la lui rendait faible et sans rêve.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi… Je suis bien dans la chambre de Swan Fletchey ? »

Une petite voix s'était faite entendre au pas de la porte. Justin tourna la tête pour voir de qui provenait cette voix, qui était la personne qui osait venir le déranger dans son trouble et sa peine. Son regard se posa alors sur une fille, frêle, maigre même, aux cheveux courts et roses pals, aux yeux bleus magnifiques, la peau très blanche, et un sourire triste.

« Oui, c'est bien ici. Mais qui êtes-vous je vous prie ? »

Justin essayait de rester poli, mais il ne s'était toujours pas remis de l'état de torpeur dans lequel il s'était mis tout seul quelques moments plus tôt.

« Je suis Mélinda Keyes. Je suis dans la même école que Swan… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, mais j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'à la fin avant de me jeter dehors. Vous êtes son cousin Justin, n'est-ce pas ? Elle nous a souvent montré des dessins de vous. »

« Heu… Oui, c'est bien moi… Heu, et bien, je t'écoute Mélinda… »

« Ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait, je vous jure que de toute façon je n'aurais rien pu faire… »

« Allons Mélinda. Déjà, moi c'est « tu », pas « vous ». Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait qui te mette dans un tel état, mais du moment que ce n'est pas de ta faute que Swan risque de mourir, alors tu n'as rien à craindre. »

« Justement… C'est de ma faute… »

« Explique-toi correctement avant que je ne tire des conclusions hâtives. »

Justin avait beau être à Poufsouffle, si le fille venait ici pour lui dire qu'elle avait intenté à la vie de sa cousine… Sa baguette était dans sa poche et il était prêt à s'en servir. Contre un moldu. Contre une femme.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai frappée… »

« Donc ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai eu peur que la personne responsable ait eu le cran de venir me dire ça comme ça. »

Justin souffla un bon coup, et se prépara à écouter l'histoire de Mélinda maintenant qu'il était plus détendu.

« En fait, elle a pris ma défense. Je me suis faite agressée par deux garçons plus grands et costauds que moi et elle a pris ma défense. Elle m'a dit de courir, alors je suis allée me mettre à l'abri, et dès que j'ai pu, j'ai appelé la police, les pompiers, le samu… J'ai alerté les gens autour pour qu'ils viennent en aide à ma sauveuse, mais les gens ne faisaient que crier et n'agissaient pas ! Elle a eu le temps de prendre énormément de coups avant que la police n'arrive… Je suis tellement désolée ! Je suis si faible… Je l'ai laissée se faire taper à ma place alors qu'elle était venue à mon secours ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je suis une lâche, je m'en veux tellement… Et après j'ose me prétendre être son amie ! »

« OK, OK ! On se calme ! Est-ce que tu te souviens de leurs visages ? Tu es bien en art toi aussi, non ? Alors dessine-les. Fait un portrait-robot, et emmène-le à la police. »

Avec l'aide de Mélinda, les policiers cherchèrent sans relâche les deux coupables, avant de les trouver finalement dans un squat, complètement défoncés à une substance non-identifiée. Ils furent arrêtés et conduis au commissariat le plus proche, où ils furent auditionnés. Etant donné leur état, la police ne pensait pas être capable de tirer quoi que ce soit de ces deux individus, mais en plein dans leur délire ils semblaient trop heureux de leur raconter comme ils avaient « accosté cette sale bouffeuse de chattes » avant que « l'autre bonnasse se ramène » et qu'ils soient « obligés de lui casser sa jolie p'tite gueule ». Suite à cette audition, le procureur les fit comparaître pour les chefs d'accusation de coups et blessures, usage de substances illicites ayant entraîné un comportement violent, comportement discriminatoire et harcèlement sexuel. Ils furent condamnés tous les deux à une bonne dizaine d'années en prison sans possibilité de réduction de peine. Justin était heureux, tout comme Mélinda, que ces malfrats aient été écroués, mais ils savaient que le combat ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
